A brake cable line securing apparatus of this kind is known from the German patent application published without examination, No. 3,428,134. In that patent application, a suspension ear of an end of a brake cable line is passed through a socket of an anchor plate. An encasing pipe of the cable line end is retained at the socket of the anchor plate with the aid of a retaining clasp. Disadvantageously the clasp is supplied additionally to the assembly line, and the brake is completed to a unit only when the cable line is being assembled. The clasp constitutes an additional element to be assembled which presents a safety problem in case of a faulty assembly.